Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Lex's Revenge/Chapter 2
The Intrepid is in orbit around Earth as Typhuss is in his ready room thinking when the doors chimed and he looks up at them. Come Typhuss says as he looks at the doors. Commander Grayson walks in holding a PADD. Here's the defense plans for redeploying the 147th fleet Typhuss Commander Grayson says as she hands him the PADD. Typhuss looks at the PADD. Right, thanks Kelly Typhuss says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Are you all right? Kelly says as she looks at him. He explains what happened. Lex made fake photos and videos of me and Sara Lance having a affair and Kira thinks its true, Lex is just playing mind games, messing up my marriage and life Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Damn Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. My life right now is hell all thanks to Lex Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. You'll get him Typhuss one day you'll put him away for life without parole at Jaros II stockade Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah, one day Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She gets up from the chair. I'll be on the bridge Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. He nods and she leaves the ready room as Typhuss looks at the picture of him and Kira at their wedding. Typhuss looks at the doors then goes back to work. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Grayson says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander Grayson Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Something is coming up from Earth it looks like a shuttle its heavily damaged Commander Grayson says over the com. Typhuss chimes in. Kelly, lock on transporters and beam that shuttle into the shuttlebay Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Aye, sir Commander Grayson says over the com. He leaves his ready room. In sickbay Doctor Loews is trying to save the pilot. A few mintues later Typhuss walks into sickbay. Report, Doctor Typhuss says as he looks at Karen. She turns to him. He's taken a lot of damage I don't know if I can save him Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. The pilot grabs his wrist. R-Romulans they're c-coming the pilot says before he died. Loews scans him. He's dead damn it Doctor Loews says as she isn't happy about the pilot dying. Bridge to Admiral Commander Grayson says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Kira here, report Commander Grayson Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Lieutenant Benson is requesting your presence at the SVU squad room she may of found something Commander Grayson says over the com. He leaves sickbay. In the SVU precinct Typhuss beams in and walks to Olivia. What did you find? asked Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. She leads him to the scanning room and locks the doors. I was digging into the file when I found this it wasn't easy to find until I did a deep scan of it and that's what I found Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at it. So this proves that its fake Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. Olivia looks at him. Maybe but we're getting there a few more scans and I should have something but its a start Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yeah its, how is Kira doing Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. She's hanging in there she's been spending the night at my place until we sort this out how's Sara? Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sara is fine, she's tough just like me and she will get through this Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. Olivia looks at him. True Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So I guess Kira isn't ready to talk to me yet Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She loos at him. Give her time Typhuss Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Ok, you are right Olivia Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She pats his shoulder. We'll get him Typhuss Olivia says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know, it takes time I know Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She smiles at him. Let's get back to work Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She nods at him. So what do we need? Olivia asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. We have to find something in these photos that is fake Typhuss says as he looks at Olivia. She looks at him. Let's get to work Olivia says as she starts inputting commands into a console screen. Typhuss smiles and joins her. At LexCorp Lex checks his console and sees that his database was downloaded as he's not happy about it. Damn it Typhuss Lex says as he looks at his computer. He traces the files that were taken from him to the SVU precinct and smirks and sends a power surge to the precinct. In the scanning room Olivia is working on the files while Typhuss is napping when she's hit by lighting and lights flicker and Typhuss wakes up and sees this. Help, I need a doctor in here now, Olivia is hurt! Typhuss yells as he goes to Olivia. A medical team takes Olivia to Starfleet Medical as Typhuss turns to the rest of the SVU team. Did we lose the data Typhuss says as he looks at Amanda. She looks at him after she closed the tricorder. Yeah we did the system is completely fried Amanda says as she looks at him. He hits the wall disappointed about it.